


The Lady, And The British Government

by CrystalPotterBlack1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Drug Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Harry Potter, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Romantic Fluff, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalPotterBlack1/pseuds/CrystalPotterBlack1
Summary: Mycroft Holmes first met Lorelai Potter-Black, when she was receiving the Victoria Cross for her services to the UK. He quickly became aware that she would make the perfect wife for his purposes. After surviving the War, Lorelai just wanted a normal life. Can she find love with the perfectly proper Mycroft Holmes?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter
Comments: 111
Kudos: 972





	1. The Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is another of my stories that I am editing, and moving from Fanfiction.com. My username over there is crystalpotter-weasley, but I am the same person.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Sherlock.
> 
> WARNINGS: Extreme AU! FemHarry, explicit content (eventually), canon typical violence, bad language. Mycroft Holmes is sixteen years older than femHarry!  
> Inspired by various MH/HP stories, mostly Purple Mangosteen's.. I reccomend their stories! There will be very little dialogue in the first couple of chapters, as I am setting up the story. Enjoy!

The first time Mycroft Holmes had met Lady Potter-Black, she was being awarded the Victoria Cross- the UK's highest honor.

Mycroft was one of the _very_ few Muggles 'in the know' about the Wizarding World. The Queen, the Prime Minister, and himself were the only ones informed of it's existence (unless they had a Muggleborn in the family).

He had to say, he was _not_ impressed.

The majority of the Magicals that he had met were _worse_ than goldfish! They were the veriest _sheep,_ cowering behind a young girl, and living in the Dark Ages.

The girl herself, however, fascinated him.

Lorelai Potter-Black, Countess of Blackmoor, was born Lorelai Carina Potter on July 31st, 1980. Her Father, Lord James Potter, was a minor Baron of the small Village of Godric's Hollow in Wales. Her Mother was a commoner named Lily Potter, nee Evans.

James was from an Ancient And Noble House in the Wizarding World. Mycroft had since learned that some Titles held over into the Muggle World. James Potter's was one of them.

After her birth, Lorelai was Blood Adopted by her Godfather, Sirius Black. For all intents and purposes, Lorelai had three parents. She became Sirius' Heiress Apparent, as he had been kicked out and disowned by his Mother, but _not_ his Grandfather Lord Black, Earl of Blackmoor. Black's Title was higher than the Potters', and also carried over into the normal world. After the adoption, Lorelai became a Potter-Black.

Unfortunately, War was upon the Wizarding World. A terrorist in the same mold as Hitler, called Lord Voldemort, was killing everyone who opposed his views on Pureblood Superiority.

The Potters would have already been a target. Due to their views on equality, and James' marriage to a Muggleborn, they were already in Voldemort's sights.

A Prophesy, however, sealed their Fate.

A so-called 'Death Eater' had overheard a Prophesy that stated a child born at the end of July would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord.

Voldemort was made aware of two children who met that criteria. Neville Longbottom, who was born on July 30, and Lorelai.

Voldemort immediately focused on Potter. Was it because she was a Half-Blood like him? Because she was born late in the evening on the 31st? No one knew the reason, except for Voldemort.

The Potters went into hiding, using a spell to hide their location. Mycroft felt that this was a very flawed plan, considering the entire thing was based on _trust,_ with no back-up plan.

It was assumed for many years that Sirius Black wss the Secret Keeper for the Potters. On October 31st, 1981, Lord Voldemort received the Potter's location from a traitor.

He moved immediately to attack. His goal? To kill the entire Potter Family.

Voldemort made quick work of Lord Potter, who was not holding his wand as The Dark Lord entered. He then killed Lily Potter, who begged him to spare her daughter.

Voldemort then turned his wand onto Lorelai Potter-Black, his prophesied, future nemesis. He uttered a spell that had _never_ failed to kill, aimed directly at the baby girl.

No one was sure what happened next. All anyone was sure of, was that Lorelai survived, and Voldemort disappeared.

Lorelai Potter-Black was hailed a Savior. She was given the Title of The Girl- Who- Lived. As the Wizarding World celebrated, Lorelai was being left on a doorstep.

Her story could have gone differently, but the Queen intervened.

No matter _what_ she was to wizards, she was still a member of the Nobility. She had Estates, and employees. She would have to be raised to fulfill her obligations, and that would not happen in her commoner Aunt's home.

After a legal battle, the young Heiress was placed with the Spencer family. Lord Spencer's daughter Diana had just married Prince Charles. What was not widely known, was that the Spencers descended from a squib line of the Peverell Family, who the Potters were related to. The relationship was so distant as to be almost non-existent, but it was enough for the Queen.

* * *

Growing up, Lorelai was raised by Diana's brother Charles, and was a frequent guest of Prince Charles and Diana. She was a cherished member of the family.

When William was born in 1982, Lorelai became somewhat of a big Sister to him, and to Harry when he arrived.

In 1991, everything seemed to start falling apart. Charles and Diana's marriage had been rocky for years, and the fights were becoming more frequent.

This was also the year that Lorelai started Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Queen had made sure she was prepared for the Wizarding World, and she had been taught the Culture and Etiquette of both worlds.

The school years of Potter-Black were mainly Classified. Yes, even for him! The only thing he knew for sure, was that Voldemort had never died. When he came back, everyone looked to The Girl- Who- Lived to save them. 

She was only 14.

Four years, and many deaths later, Lorelai Potter-Black ended Voldemort's cursed existence for good. Ending the War, and countless attacks on the Muggles of Britain.

She had lost her innocent Godfather, a Godfather figure, friends, and almost all of her family to Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Diana, one of the only Mother figures she had ever known, had died less than a year before the death of Voldemort.

Even though Lady Potter-Black was not a member of the Military, the Queen had inducted her into Her Majesty's Secret Service before she left for her Sixth Year. This was why she was receiving the Victoria Cross instead of the George Cross.

Lorelai was only _just_ 19.

* * *

When Mycroft thought of Lorelai Potter-Black, he had expected her to look like a child. In the time between the pictures of her at Diana's funeral and now, she had surely blossomed into a beautiful woman. 

At the funeral, Lorelai was stick thin, almost emaciated. She had had to be physically supported by Diana's brother, Charles.

Now she was petite, but curvy. Her body was every inch a woman's. Her long, curly black hair was in a sophisticated updo, and she was dressed modestly, yet flatteringly. Her posture was perfect, and she wore her Nobility like armour, carrying a dignity about her that was ingrained into her psyche.

She had always been close to Prince Charles, and Lord Spencer. Charles had always wanted a little girl, and Lorelai was as close as he had. Both men looked suitably proud, and she seemed uniquely able to keep the Peace between the two men, who had no love lost between them.

After the Queen gave her the Award, a reception followed. Mycroft was introduced to Lady Potter-Black by the Queen, Herself.

"Mr. Holmes, We would like to introduce you to our 'Niece'. Mycroft Holmes, may We present Lady Lorelai Potter-Black, Countess of Blackmoor, Barroness of Godric's Hollow." The Queen introduced her protege to her Right Hand.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Potter-Black. Thank you for your service to our fair Commonwealth." Mycroft said, bowing over her extended hand, and kissing the air above it.

In the Wizarding World, it was considered an insult to let your lips touch the hand of a Lady to whom you are not engaged. Her beautiful green eyes widened slightly, correctly reading his knowledge through his actions.

"Likewise, Mr. Holmes. Your reputation precedes you." Lorelai said, nodding her head to him.

"You have both provided exemplary service to the United Kingdom, and have the love of Country in common. We believe you may find other common ground." The Queen said, and Lorelai almost groaned.

Aunt Lilibet was almost certainly matchmaking! Rory looked Mycroft over, subtly. He was tall, with a slightly stocky build. His blue eyes were sharp, and penetrating. His black, wavy hair was short, and slicked back. Yes, she found Mycroft attractive, but he was obviously much older than her. He probably thought her nothing more than a child.

Mycroft was sure he was reading the situation correctly, but it seemed absurd. His Monarch was trying to set him up with someone almost half his age! He _knew_ he was correct (he always was). What he wasn't sure of was _why?_

Mycroft was a powerful man, but only in the shadows. Though wealthy, the Holmes family was also not Nobility. He was honest with himself enough to admit that she was out of his league, completely.

Lorelai was very young, and unspeakably lovely. She also had her own wealth, and Title. He had nothing to offer her.

He was tall, yes. But he was also thicker around the middle than he would like. His wavy, black hair was starting to thin, and he had a very stern countenance. He was by no means a prize to any pretty, young thing.

Mycroft also knew his desires, needs, and weaknesses.

He was attracted to power, intelligence, and beauty. Lorelai Potter-Black had all three in spades. She also obviously believed in service to Queen and Country, and had seen and experienced more than any delicate Lady should. That had to make her older than her years would suggest.

She would make a perfect wife. Beautiful, cultured, and refined. He had often thought lately that some things would be much easier with a suitable wife. Social obligations, household matters, and _physical comfort_ to name a few. 

Not to mention, getting Mummy off his back.

Mycroft decided to tread carefully, yet pursue the possibility. He even had the Queen's approval, it seemed.

He would have to do some research on Courting Customs in the Wizarding World, but that was a small price to pay. The question was, was Potter-Black interested?

There was only one way to find out.


	2. Unexpected Suitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelai Potter- Black is at a crossroads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Descriptions of child abuse/neglect. Lots of World building, as this is EXTREMELY AU! Canon? I don't know her. Not much interaction yet, we are setting up the backstory.

Lorelai Potter-Black was at a crossroads. Having ended the War in May, she was mentally and physically exhausted. Tired of being worshipped, and reviled in turn. Tired of giving her blood, sweat, and tears for the bigots and sheeple of Magical Britain. The majority had done **nothing** , while school children led the fight.

The _only_ reason she had fought for them, was to protect her Muggle relations, and connections. _Oh, NEVER the Dursleys-_ those pigs were no family of hers- but the Royal Family.

The Spencers, who had taken her in and healed her, mind, body, and soul. The young Charles Spencer, who had taken on a more fatherly role than expected, while only in his mid-teens. The Queen, who had made it possible, and given her a real family. Prince Charles, and his beautiful wife Diana, along with their two boys. They had welcomed her with open arms, and she could never repay that debt.

* * *

Lorelai shuddered to think what her life would have been like, if left at the Dursleys. Once the Queen had instigated the custody battle, the Child Services of the United Kingdom paid a surprise inspection of Lorelai's living conditions.

What they found, was shocking.

When the workers arrived, there was no evidence of a second child in the house. They eventually found Lorelai stuffed into the cubbard under the stairs.

She was thin, and filthy. Curled into a ball, shaking in fear, lying on a thin cot mattress on the floor. Lorelai was covered in spider bites, bruises, and scratches. The left half of her face was purple and blue from a large handprint, and she had several welts on her arms and chest. These were later discovered to be from pinches from her Aunt.

The cubbard smelled foul, with several diapers soiled to the brim, tossed into the corner. Lorelai had been pulling them off in agitation, when they were never changed.

When they pulled her out, she was shaking like a leaf, but eerily quiet. She smelled sour, and unwashed, and her hair was matted, and greasy. Her bare bottom was riddled with switch marks, some of which had broken the skin, and become infected.

She had only been in their custody for six weeks.

Lorelai had been immediately removed from their custody, and the adult Dursleys arrested. Even after these revelations, Albus Dumbledore insisted that she should be placed back in their 'care'. Dumbledore tried to arrange their release from jail, but what he, (and Magical Britain) seemed to forget, is that the Queen is the Ultimate Authority in both the Muggle, _and Magical Worlds._

She removed him as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamut, and charged him with abuse of power. She also threatened to call for his removal from Hogwarts, and the ICW, if he did not desist.

The Queen also released the Potter Will. Once the Potter Will was released, it was shown that they had insisted that Lorelai was never to even _meet_ the Dursley Family, unless those were her specific wishes after coming of age.

Dumbledore had been one of the Witnesses.

This disregard for his duties, and ignoring the legal Last Will and Testament of an Ancient and Noble House, had caused Dumbledore an untold amount of Political fallout. Including almost losing his post at Hogwarts. He was put on probation for ten years.

Needless to say, Lorelai never saw, or heard from Albus Dumbledore until she started Hogwarts.

* * *

Against all odds, Lorelai was raised in privilege, by a loving family. She had been raised with the etiquette, and protocols of the Aristocracy.

She had taken lessons on numerous languages, dancing, music, horseback riding, and Estate Management. Lorelai had been considered somewhat of a prodigy, and had finished her GCSE's six months before starting Hogwarts. This was about five years early, but she felt that the one on one tutoring she received, had given her a significant leg-up.

The Potter Will had also set her up with a Tutor. Remus Lupin had been a friend of her father's, and he taught her Magical Studies, and Family Magic before Hogwarts.

Due to the war, and Lorelai being the last of her Line, James Potter had made several provisions for her upbringing. He shared his Sacred Family Magic (after Unbreakable Vows were made) with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Alice Longbottom. In the end, his caution proved necessary. The only one capable of teaching her was Remus.

Lorelai had also entered Hogwarts with significant knowledge of Wizarding Society as well. The Crown had always had a Court Wizard for as long as there had been a Monarchy. The Queen had put him at Lorelai's disposal, and he had happily taught her all the ins and outs of Magical Britain.

She had certainly _not_ been what they were expecting.

For starters, she was obviously cultured, and wealthy. They were not expecting that from a girl raised amongst muggles. She also had all the knowledge and training that a Pureblood Heiress should have. Lorelai had been calm, quiet, and very proper- throwing everyone who knew her parents for a loop.

She had her freer side, sure. She could be rambunctious, and full of life. Witty, and sarcastic. But only those closest to her would ever see it.

Her sorting into Ravenclaw had been a shock to many, but they soon learned it was the perfect House for Lorelai Potter-Black.

_That_ had been another thing that had put people off. Lorelai had insisted, before she even entered the halls of the school, that they had her name _wrong_ in their records.

Minerva McGonagall had tried to explain to her in a letter why this was unwise, but she had replied that she had been blood adopted into the Black Family at birth, and that her Grandmother was a Black. She was more than one one-third Black, no matter how uncomfortable that made the masses. She was a Potter-Black, and a Potter-Black she would remain.

Her showing up looking like a carbon copy of her Grandmother, Dorea Potter, nee Black, only with green eyes, was shocking enough to stop their protests.

* * *

Lorelai was currently riding her black, Arabian stallion, Nimbus through the grounds of Potter Keep , in Wiltshire. The Press had been hounding her continuously, and if that weren't enough, Suitors were coming out of the woodwork.

She was pretty sure she didn't even want to Marry a wizard at all. It seemed as if the only thing she had received from the Wizarding World was pain, except her friends. She felt that distancing herself from that world was the best course of action, and was decompressing in the Muggle World.

Lorelai had turned over the Proxy of her Wizengamut seats to her best friend, and Godbrother, Neville Longbottom. She had grown close to him, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, and Luna Lovegood at Hogwarts.

Now, she wanted time to be _just Lorelai_ again. Slightly mischievous and irreverent. Capable of holding a grudge until the end of time. Shy when it came to relationships, but able to eviscerate her foes, literally or verbally.

She was currently finishing her degree through Oxford. She would be starting her final term at Michaelmas in October.

As Lorelai brushed Nimbus down, she considered some of her Suitors. Some had been expected- such as Roger Davies, Cedric Diggory, Micheal Corner, Zacherias Smith, and Charlie Weasley, who was the new Lord Prewitt.

Some however, had not. Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, Victor Krum, Adrian Pucy, and Lanford Selwyn, who graduated Hogwarts five years before her parents. 

The problem with all of these matches, besides the obvious twenty-five year age difference with Selwyn, was that she considered them all green boys- nothing more.

Lorelai had lived a hard life. She had worked hard, and made many sacrifices that these young men had not. (Not counting the baby Death Eaters or Selwyn, they were immediately off the table.) She wanted a mature man who understands duty, but has a hint of danger to him.

That brought a certain Mr Holmes to mind, as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic.

After the Dark Lord was dead, in the euphoria of victory, Kingsley had picked her up, spinning her around in joy. He then gave her the first _full_ kiss she had ever received from a man. (She had shared chaste kisses with Cedric during her fourth year, but she was young, and they went no further. Afterwards, the war had started in earnest, and she hadn't had the time.) Kingsley's kiss was hard, quick, and rough, but it had captured her imagination ever since.

Kingsley had apologized profusely afterwards, embarrassed at his lack of decorum. He had sent her a bouquet of flowers, and a request for a meeting.

They had had a pleasant lunch. He was a handsome, powerful man, and she had seen him fight in the war. However, as a Pureblood, he had next to no knowledge of the Muggle World, and the conversation was stilted.

He had asked her to join to the Aurors, but she had politely, yet vehemently, declined. That had been a month ago, and she had not set foot in the Magical World since. They had exchanged a few letters, but he had been _slightly busy._ (Note the sarcasm)

~°~

Lorelai came in through the mudroom, scraping off her boots.

"Mistress, you have a visitor." Lucy, her Housekeeper said as she entered the the kitchens.

Lorelai kept human help after the death of Dobby. Most were squibs, though some were muggleborns who had gone to a lesser school than Hogwarts. Finding a good job, for them, was almost impossible. Therefore, they were extremely loyal to her.

Lorelai was surprised. "An unannounced guest, Lucy?" She asked, confused.

"Not really, no Ma'am." Lucy said nervously. "There was a letter from the same gentleman in the owl post this morning, but you had already left the stables when they arrived. He also called again an hour ago, to make sure his presence was expected. Hector answered, but got distracted, and forgot to inform myself or Mr. Chartriss." She said, grimacing at Hector's faux paux. He had received a brain injury during the war. He had had trouble concentrating ever since.

Lorelai frowned. "Who is it, Lucy?" She asked, trying to decide if she should change first, or go in in her riding gear.

"He says his name is Mycroft Holmes, Ma'am. And..." Lucy said, pausing.

Lorelai's eyebrows shot to her hairline. Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear. "And...?" She asked impatiently.

"And, he looks like he brought a Courting Gift, Ma'am. But with him being a Muggle, he might not know what that means." Lucy said quietly.

Lorelai's eyes widened. A Courting Gift? "Oh, if that is truly Mycroft Holmes, he knows _exactly_ what it means." She mumbled under her breath. She straightened up to her full height. "Well. Let us not keep him waiting any longer." She said.

Things were about to get very interesting, she thought.


	3. An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Lorelai meet again, and an understanding is reached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of the 'Virgo Intacta' spell comes from the fic Roundabout Destiny, by MaryRoyale. I highly reccomend it!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR BBC SHERLOCK!

Lorelai quickly made the decision to go meet Mr Holmes without stopping to change clothes. He had already been waiting an unacceptable amount of time.

Mycroft had been told by the Housekeeper that Lady Potter-Black had not been expecting him. He was therefore willing to wait. It had been over two weeks since he had met Lorelai, and he had spent that time researching Wizarding Courting Customs.

He was required, when initiating a Courting Contract with a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, to present a bouquet of flowers to his 'intended'. Using Flower Language to show his feelings and intentions.

He was also, to show the seriousness of his request, to present an item of jewelry (usually a bracelet or a pendant) with his Family Crest. The gift was to be wrapped in silk cloth and ribbon, in the Lady in question's House Colors.

That requirement had been slightly tricky, because Lorelai represented _two_ such Houses. The Potter Family Colors were red and gold, but the Black Family Colors were black and silver. Mycroft had finally settled on a black cloth, with silver, red and gold ribbons. He had had it intricately wrapped and tied by a Japanese woman he had found, that specialized in Origami.

He had commissioned a platinum bracelet for Lady Potter-Black, with the Holmes Family Crest.

The Crest consisted of an owl (for wisdom), clutching a spear in one talon, and a crown clutched in the other. The image was emblazoned on a shield. This was to symbolize the Holmes Family's vow to protect and serve the Monarchy. Mycroft had always thought that this was very fitting. Sherlock, for all his blustering, was serving the Monarchy by using his intellect to get criminals off the streets. Mycroft's service to the Crown goes without saying.

Mycroft would never admit it, even under torture, but he was nervous. He had had various dalliances, usually with married women who had no expectations of a future with him. He had never sought out a long-term relationship. His duty to Crown and country had always taken precedence.

He had not expected for that to change, but he felt that Lorelai could only enhance his life. It was time to settle down. Having a beautiful, cultured woman at his disposal would be no hardship.

Mycroft heard the faint clicking sound of shoes on the mahogany floors. They sounded like riding boots, and they were approaching the Visitor's Parlor were he had been waiting.

As soon as he saw movement at the door, he stood up to greet her. Even disheveled, she looked beautiful. Her pale cheeks were lightly flushed with exertion, and several tendrils of hair had escaped her braid. She was wearing tight, tan, riding breeches, with a white linen shirt that was open at the throat. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Knee high riding boots finished the look.

"Lady Potter-Black, good afternoon. I apologize for any inconvenience my visit has caused." Mycroft said, while picking her apart in his mind. It's not like he could stop it, it just happens.

"Nonsense, Mr. Holmes. I apologize for making you wait. I am sorry for meeting you in such a state, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer." Lorelai said, motioning for him to take a seat. She sat primly in an armchair across from his seat on the settee.

A man in a butler's uniform entered with a tea tray, and a selection of little cakes and sandwiches.

"Thank you Chartris." Lorelai said.

Mycroft noticed that Lucy was standing unobtrusively in the corner. This reminded him of how awkward the next few months would be, if she accepted his request.

Courting a Noble in the Wizarding World was serious business. A chaperone was required until a betrothal, or engagement was finalized.

It was slightly archaic, but that was the Wizarding World in a nutshell. It was to ensure proper conduct, and preserve the reputation of the Lady if the Courting didn't result in marriage.

"How do you take your tea, Mr Holmes?" She asked, pouring the dark beverage into a bone china cup.

"One sugar, and a dash of cream, thank you." Mycroft said, watching her delicate fingers, and slightly boney wrists, gracefully make his tea.

Lorelai handed him his cup of tea, and a small plate for the food. She then served herself a cup. He noted that she took three sugars, but no cream. She had a definite sweet tooth, he decided. After they had each taken a few sips, and eaten a cake, or sandwich, Mycroft cleared his throat.

"I have come to speak to you about a personal matter of great import. I admire you greatly, and despite our differences, or because of them, I think we would make a fine match. I am here to request the permission to Court you, in the Wizarding fashion." Mycroft said, his tone conveying the seriousness of his request.

Mycroft reached over to the side table, and picked up a gorgeous bouquet of flowers. 

"I have chosen these flowers with care, in the hope that you may consider me." Mycroft said the ritual words, letting her know he had studied the Customs thoroughly. Magic starting filling the space around them in anticipation.

Accepting the flowers, she looked them over.

**Amaryllis- _Worth beyond beauty._**

**Aster- _Patience and elegance._**

**White Calla Lilly- _magnificence, beauty, and innocence._**

**Chrysanthemum- _Fidelity, optimism, and joy._**

**Gladiolus- _Strength of character, faithfulness, honor._**

**White Heather- _Protection._**

**Purple Iris- _Wisdom and compliments._**

**Blue Iris- _Faith and hope._**

**Orange Lilly- _Passion._**

"Thank you for for your regard." Lorelai said, then bit her lip. "They are lovely, and truly thoughtful. I hope you are not doing this to please Aunt Lillibet." Mycroft raised an eyebrow in question. "The Queen." She elaborated.

Mycroft was surprised that she had come to that conclusion. "Of course not. I will not lie, her apparent approval did play a factor. However, it was a very small part of it." He said, clearly. He was gripping his umbrella tightly, a seemingly unconscious action showing his nervousness.

Lorelai looked him over, and Mycroft felt as if his soul was being weighed and judged.

"Would you please share your reasoning with me?" She continued quickly, seeing his expression. "I am not averse to it, not at all. I had assumed you would see me as little more than a child, no matter my experiences." She said.

Mycroft settled slightly. "Your age is something that does concern me. However, you are obviously mature beyond your years. You have faced challenges that most go their whole lives without experiencing." He said, then took another sip of his still hot tea. 'Magic', he thought. "You are very beautiful. I also know you are very intelligent. You are also cultured, and brave, and have a great sense of duty. These are all things that I appreciate, tremendously."

Lorelai took a sip of her tea, then nibbled on a lemon cake, thinking. "You are aware of the Courting Steps, and expectations? I do not plan on spending much time in the Wizarding World, but some functions are unavoidable. You will be discriminated against, due to not having Magic. Have you taken this into consideration?" She asked. She was sure he had thought everything through, but she wanted to make sure.

"Yes. I have studied the Courting Steps and requirements extensively. I do not mind having to attend certain events in the Wizarding World. As for discrimination, I enjoy being underestimated. The look on people's faces when they discover the truth, greatly amuses me." Mycroft said, smirking.

Lorelai smiled. It had always amused her too. She had been underestimated constantly. They hadn't known what hit them!

"Do you think you could grow to care for me? I do not want to marry someone, just to become a Political prop." Lorelai asked.

Mycroft grimaced slightly. "I have always believed that caring is not an advantage. I have seen enough in my life, that I know now that that is not always true. You being able to protect yourself, eases my mind on that score. I doubt anyone could use you against me. I have never been in love before, but caring for you would not be an issue. I am positive I will grow to care for you, over time."

That was a slightly lukewarm assurance, she thought. She did not know him, really. Mostly just by reputation. Lorelai did know he was a good man, fundamentally. She was also attracted to him, both physically, and mentally.

He was a tall man, and his black curls had been combed into sharp obedience. She could see that his hair was starting to thin, but she didn't mind. He had a solid frame, that carried a little extra weight around his belly. Lorelai had always been attracted to larger men, with stockier builds. She felt like she had to protect slimmer, slighter men. His sharp, gray eyes were penetrating, and his bone structure screamed aristocrat.

She just had to make sure that he knew what he was getting into.

"I need to make sure you understand certain points. I do not mean to condescend, it is merely for my piece of mind. I have a Godson, who is a priority in my life. There may come a time, when I am required to take full custody. There is no question that I would do so." Lorelai said, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Of course." Mycroft said, then took a small bite of strawberry tart.

Lorelai cleared her throat, then began. "We will be required to have a female chaperone with us at all times, until a betrothal. A standard Courting lasts three to six months, or up to a year. Afterwards, there is either a betrothal, or engagement, or all contact stops. The ultimate objective of Courting is to marry." She said, then blushed.

"No penetrative sex is allowed before marriage. Unless the condition is waived, I am expected to remain chaste until the marriage bed." She stated, getting pinker with every word. "If we marry, I will be required to prove I am "virgo intacta'." She said, shocking him. "The same is obviously not required of you." She said, wryly. "I am also required to have at least two children, an Heir for each House. Personally, I require faithfulness from my spouse, and I will take a vow to be the same. Are these stipulations acceptable to you?" Lorelai asked, then poured herself another cup of tea, to wet her dry throat.

Mycroft was still reeling from the fact that she had to prove her virginity. How barbaric! The thought of children scared him, but that requirement was expected.

"I accept those terms, but I do not require proof of virginity. That is not important to me." He said, however the thought of her only knowing _his touch,_ was heady. "My honor alone, would not permit me to be unfaithful. I am willing to add that clause into the betrothal contract." Mycroft said.

Lorelai smiled warmly at Mycroft. "Thank you. I will still acquire the proof, however. I was alone for many months with me Godbrother Neville, and there was some talk. I want a chance to prove those petty harpies wrong." She said.

"How is this proof achieved?" Mycroft asked, curiously. Surely there was not a physical examination!

"There is a spell. Once the spell is done, a silvery nimbus will appear above the Lady's head if she is virginal. A red nimbus will appear if she is not. It is considered a great shame, and many marriages have been cancelled at the altar in the aftermath of it. It is cast right before the ceremony, and is visible to all who have Magic. Squibs, also." She stated.

"Does this mean you will allow me to Court you?" Mycroft asked, oddly invested in her answer.

Lorelai looked at Mycroft,, and said the required words firmly. "I accept your Suit, Mycroft Holmes." A feeling of electricity was in the air, waiting for the rest of this time-honored tradition.

Mycroft felt a burst of triumph, as he grabbed the previously ignored box.

"Please accept this gift, in the hopes that you will one day become my Family." He said, handing her the wrapped parcel.

Lorelai took the gift, gingerly, unwrapping it carefully. Once opened, she removed the bracelet from a carved, wooden box that depicted the Holmes Crest on the top. It alone was exquisite, the detail gorgeous, but right now she needed the bracelet. She would look over the box later, in privacy.

She looked over the bracelet, admiring the piece. Then handed it back to Mycroft, and held her arm out to him.

Mycroft carefully undid the clasp, then fastened the bracelet around her wrist. It shined with an overwhelming light, then the light softened to a glow. This was the Courting Magic taking hold.

Mycroft lifted Lorelai's hand, and leaned forward. He kissed her inner wrist, eyes locked with hers.

"You honor me, with your acceptance." He said.

Lorelai swallowed, feeling her belly flip.

"You honor me, with your consideration." Lorelai said, slightly breathlessly. And with that, the Courting was sealed.


	4. Mummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelai and Mycroft inform their closest people about their Courtship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Sherlock, or Harry Potter!
> 
> If you are of age, here's a fun drinking game: Take a shot everytime you see the word 'teacup' in this chapter. You are sure to get quite drunk! Or maybe that's only me, I am a bit of a lightweight!
> 
> Thanks so much for your reviews, and kudos! They truly make my day!

Lorelai was having tea with Neville Longbottom, and Susan Bones. Daphne Greengrass, her other close friend, was in Italy with her betrothed, Blaise Zabini. The latter friendship struck many as odd, until they really got to know Lorelai. Her and Daphne were amazingly simular, and had almost identical upbringings. 

"So... I accepted a Courting Request. Do you think you could chaperone occasionally, Suse?" Lorelai asked slyly, after all the polite small talk had ended.

Susan coughed, her tea going down the wrong pipe in her shock. "WHO? Is it Diggory?" She asked, after recovering.

"I bet it's Shacklebolt." Neville said, adding his two sickles' worth. He gingerly wiped at the tea stain on his pants, before using his wand to scourgify it. He had almost dropped his teacup at Lorelai's surprising revalation. She did _love_ to shock!

"I thought you wanted to break away from the Wizarding World?" Susan asked, confused.

Lorelai raised her eyebrow. "Maybe if you'd let me speak, I could explain?" She said, staring at them over the rim of her teacup.

"Spoilsport." Susan said with a grin.

"Go ahead, Lai." Neville said, giving Susan an unimpressed look.

"It's not Cedric, or Kingsley. It is a muggle who knows about the Wizarding World. His name is Mycroft Holmes." Lorelai said. She was slightly apprehensive of their reaction.

Neville finally lost the battle with his teacup, and it crashed to the floor, shattering. He and Susan stared at Lorelai, their mouths gaping unattractively.

"Reparo." Lorelai said quietly, repairing Neville's cup. It was part of a very expensive, rare, bone china tea set, or she wouldn't have bothered. Their lack of reaction was worrying.

"A _Muggle_ presented you with a Courting Request?" Susan asked incredulously, finally coming out of her shock.

"How did you meet him?" Neville asked, flushing. He couldn't believe he had dropped and broken her teacup, and not even repaired it himself! His Grandmother would be aghast at his lack of decorum!

"The Queen introduced us. Mycroft is one of only three members of the British Government 'in the know'. He must have done a lot of research about how to officially Court me. He gave me a very thoughtful bouquet, and a gorgeous first Courting Gift." Lorelai said, holding her slim wrist out for them to see her bracelet.

Both Susan and Neville inspected the bracelet, nodding in approval at the craftsmanship, and value. Neville smirked, wickedly. 

"This will set the kneazles amoungst the pidgeons! How do you think the Wizarding World is going to react when they find out you are Courting a Muggle, when you turned down Malfoy, Diggory, and Shacklebolt?" He asked, sounding gleeful.

He always enjoyed watching Lorelai tear down people's expectations, and create chaos. As long as it was from a distance. (He had _some_ self preservation.)

Lorelai grinned. "First of all, Kingsley never asked to Court me. He gave me flowers in apology, not a Courting Request. Secondly, anyone in their right mind knows I would never marry Malfoy!" She said, making a face.

Susan and Neville laughed. That was true enough.

"What about Diggory? He's a dish!" Susan said, sighing exaggeratedly, and batting her eyes, comically.

Lorelai frowned. "We had started sort of 'dating' before the Tri Wizard, but he didn't ask to Court me then. When my name came out of the Goblet, even after the investigation proved I didn't enter, he still believed that I could have entered myself, to steal his thunder. That ended that! Mainly, though... Sirius didn't like him." She said.

"Why not?" Neville asked, sharing a look with Susan. He couldn't imagine Sirius Black liking _any_ suitor of Lorelai's.

"He was offended on my behalf that Cedric didn't ask to Court me properly. Sirius believed that Cedric thought it wasn't necessary, because I am not a Pureblood." Lorelai said, sipping her tea.

Neville sputtered. "Really? I wonder if that's true?"

"Well, we'll never know, now. So, tell us about this man you are Courting." Susan said, trying to steer the conversation back to it's original subject.

She could live forever, and still never want to have another conversation about Blood Purity and Prejudice. It was amazing how many 'light' Purebloods were low-key bigoted, and still thought they were not racist! Pureblood Privilege at its finest, she thought. Diggory being one of those would not really surprise her.

"Well, he's older. Thirty five, I think. He is absolutely brilliant! I mean, truly. Beyond genius. Mycroft is actually more powerful than the Prime Minister, but he doesn't flaunt it. He does all of his work behind-the-scenes." Lorelai said, admiringly.

"You need someone older, Lai. But thirty five?" Neville said with concern. That seemed like an extreme age gap to him. Was this guy a creeper?

"I know it's a lot, and I do have some concerns, but it's not a deal breaker to me." Lorelai said. She was generally a quiet, serious person. She truly believed that only an older man would suit her temperament.

"What does he look like?" Susan asked eagerly, leaning forward.

Lorelai thought about it. How do you describe Mycroft Holmes? She found him attractive, mainly for his brain, but that wasn't what Susan was asking.

"Well... he is really tall. Probably six foot three, or four! He has wavy, black hair, and icy, sharp blue eyes." Lorelai said. "He is kind of stocky, but solid. I think he is handsome. He is also very proper - a real British Gentleman- he carries an umbrella, and everything!" Lorelai said, surprising them.

"Andromeda has agreed to be my primary chaperone. We are going on our first date tomorrow. It's a Charity event at one of Wills' polo games." She said.

This reminder made her nervous, and she started a mental list of all of the things she needed to accomplish before then.

"You really need to introduce me to Prince William! He is yummy..." Susan said, distracting Lorelai again.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Mycroft was visiting his Mummy.

"It is wonderful to see you, dear, but we both know that you rarely visit without an invitation. What did you wish to speak about? Is Sherlock alright?" Violet Holmes asked her son.

Mycroft frowned at her inquiry about Sherlock. It seemed Mummy was always preoccupied with his younger brother.

"Ah. Yes, Mummy. As far as I know, Sherlock is as well as can be expected, for someone of his affliction." Mycroft said, politely. What he _meant,_ was for a drug addict.

"I wanted to inform you, that I have entered a relationship with a young Lady. Lady Potter-Black, to be precise. We are Courting in a traditional, old fashioned way. We will be chaperoned at all times, to protect her virtue. It is very quaint." Mycroft said, not liking the glimmer blooming in Mummy's eyes.

"I was introduced to her by the Queen, Herself. Because of her social standing, we anticipate a lot of publicity. I did not want you to find out in the papers." Mycroft said. He could only imagine _that_ scenerio! He would be making it up to her until he died! (He was still halfway convinced Mummy was immortal.)

Mycroft sipped his tea, blithely. His mask was almost petfect, but Mummy was, sadly, immune. She could tell he was nervous, but proud. She, on the other hand, was ecstatic.

" _Really?_ Oh, Myc! I'm so happy for you! Tell me about her." Mummy asked, excitedly.

Mycroft smiled smugly at her. It was the most emotion she had seen on his face for awhile.

"She is very beautiful, very refined. An intelligent, and strong woman, although she is very young. She is currently finishing her Degree at Oxford. A typical Courting like ours will last three to six months, followed by an engagement if successful. If all goes well, I will be married within the next eighteen months." Mycroft said, proud that he had made such a fine match. It wasn't set in stone, but he had no intention of letting her slip through his fingers.

"How young is 'very young'?" Violet asked, with some concern.

Mycroft paused. "She is nineteen- but in her culture, she is expected to marry young." He said quickly, knowing Mummy would not be impressed by his dating a teenager.

"Nineteen?" Mummy asked, aghast. "Mycroft Holmes! What are you thinking?"

Mycroft cringed. He was in for it, now! "She is very mature for her age, Mummy! She was just awarded a Victoria Cross for killing the leader of those Terrorist attacks last summer. Besides, Princess Diana was only nineteen when she started dating Prince Charles, and he was in his thirties as well." Mycroft said, slightly defensive.

"And look how well _that_ turned out." Mummy stated, deapan.

Violet sipped her tea, then sighed. "So, you are Courting a Witch?" She asked, causing Mycroft to sputter.

"What?" Mycroft asked, losing all composure.

Violet smirked. She still had it! She thought amusedly.

"You aren't the only one 'in the know', dear. Your Grandfather was a high-level squib. I am considered a low-level squib, because all I can do is see through enchantments. I have often wondered if it was 'art in the blood', or 'Magic in the blood', that resulted in you and your brother's genius. Either way, Lady Potter-Black is of high ranking in that society. It explains the Courting." Mummy said, musingly.

Mycroft was rattled by these revalations. "She is. She is a Lady from two Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. She is also a Lady in normal society. I expect a lot of publicity, but the end result will be worth it." Mycroft said.

"Well," Mummy said, setting down her teacup. "Tell me everything you have done, or given her so far. You, my son, deserve the best. If Lorelai Potter-Black is what you want, then then you _will_ get her. We will knock her socks off!" Mummy said, looking determined.

Mycroft felt a feeling of foreboding creep over him.

He wondered: What have I gotten myself into?


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelai and Mycroft have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is slightly ooc, but I believe everyone reacts differently in a romantic relationship, as opposed to a professional setting.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR SHERLOCK!

The next morning, Mycroft was dressing for the charity Polo match and garden party that he was taking Lorelai to. Instead of his usual black, three piece suit, he picked a cream colored, linen suit with a tan waistcoat. Sherlock may think that he only had numerous copies of the same suit, but that was not true. Certain events required certain attire, and he was always dressed appropriately.

Lorelai was also getting ready. She was wearing a lavender strapless dress, with a lavender lace overlay on her shoulders and 3/4 length sleeves. It fell to just below her kneecaps. She had put on some comfortable wedges, to walk better in the grass. She also had a small, pillbox hat perched on her hair, which was held up in a french twist. Lorelai's makeup was light and subtle, with taupe eyeshadow, and mauve lipstick. She was placing a diamond and amythest necklace on, when she was interrupted.

"Ma'am? Mr. Holmes' car has arrived at the gate." Lucy said, from the doorway to her dressing room.

"Thank you, Lucy." Lorelai said. She picked up her Prada bag, and met her Cousin Andromeda Tonks in the visitor's Parlor. "Do I look ok?" She asked, self consciously.

"You look beautiful, Rory. You are going to sweep him off his feet." Andy said. It always surprised her how modest Lorelai was.

"Mr. Holmes to see you, Ma'am." Chartriss said, leading Mycroft into the room.

Mycroft looked very handsome in his linen suit, with a tan vest and tie. He was carrying a bouquet of lilies, and a small, wrapped box. He was momentarily speechless at how beautiful Lorelai looked.

"Good afternoon, Lady Potter-Black. You look exquisite. Please accept these gifts as a token of my affection." He said, after gathering himself.

Lorelai blushed lightly, pleased at his obvious appreciation of her.

"Please call me Lorelai, or Rory." She said, accepting the package and flowers. "They are beautiful. Thank you. Mr. Holmes, this is my Cousin, Andromeda Tonks. She will be chaperoning us today. She is also my Godson's Grandmother. Andromeda, this is Mr. Mycroft Holmes." She said, handing over the flowers to Lucy.

"Please call me Mycroft. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Tonks." Mycroft said. He noticed Ms. Tonks was a very reserved woman. However, she had just lost her daughter, husband, and son in law several months ago. It was to be expected.

"It is a pleasure to meet the man that has captured Rory's attention. Although, you look closer to my age, than hers." Andromeda said, face impassive.

"Oh, Mycroft! It is gorgeous! Thank you." Lorelai exclaimed, after opening the gift. She held up a delicate platinum chain, that had a three carat, pink diamond solitaire. "Will you put it on me?"

"It would be my pleasure." Mycroft said, taking the necklace back.

He watched as Lucy removed the necklace she had been wearing. "I recently learned my Grandfather was a squib from the Fawley Family. My Grandfather was never disowned, even after my Mother was also born a squib. This is an heirloom from the Fawley Family jewels. It is charmed to protect you from minor jinxes and hexes. It can also be turned into an emergency Portkey." Mycroft explained.

Well, that's an interesting tidbit, Lorelai thought. She would think about the implications later, though.

Mycroft undid the clasp, and moved behind Lorelai. She moved some of the escaped curls to the side, letting him catch a wiff of her honeysuckle scented shampoo. Mycroft leaned closer, fastening the necklace around her neck. She smelled like honeysuckle and oranges, and Mycroft wss entranced. He wanted to bury his face in her neck, and just inhale. The scent was relaxing, and arousing at the same time.

Lorelai was similarly affected by his closeness. Mycroft smelled spicy and masculine, and his proximity to her body caused her to break out in goosebumps.

After closing the necklace, he lightly stroked her neck, smoothing out the chain. He was fascinated by how soft her skin was, and heard her intake of breath when he touched her. She was obviously physically attracted to him, which boded well for their future. He was very gratified at that fact. He was _very_ attracted to her, and the surety that the feeling was mutual was an ego boost.

"Thank you so much for giving me a piece of your history. I will cherish it." Lorelai said.

Mycroft noticed that her pupils were slightly dilated, and her breath had quickened. It made him very smug. He hadn't expected her to be physically attracted to him, so he was pleasently surprised.

"A piece of my history, for part of my future." He said, giving her a half smile.

"Smooth. Very smooth." Andromeda said wryly, causing both of them to start, slightly. "Yes, I'm still here." She said, amused.

"Ah. We should probably get going. Wills is playing, and I promised him I would be there to cheer him on." Lorelai said, blushing a fetching shade of pink.

Thirty minutes, and a quiet car ride later, they arrived ar Cirencester Park, Gloucester. The annual Royal Charity polo match, The Maserati Jerudong Park Trophy, was the event they were attending.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, Mycroft helped Lorelai out of the car, to the sound of cameras clicking. His driver helped Andromeda out, and she stepped behind them as Lorelai took Mycroft's arm. They both ignored the press, making their way to one of the Royal Pavilions.

Many glances were shot their way, noticing their closeness. Lord Charles Spencer, and his wife came over, and Lorelai introduced them to Mycroft and Andromeda. A few minutes later, they sat at a table overlooking the field. They were all served a glass of champagne, and the Match began.

The match consisted of six chukkas (periods of the game), usually seven minutes long each. At the end of every chukka, the players changed horses, as every period was very strenuous for the animals.

At halftime, they helped to 'stomp the divots' on the field, mingling with the other spectators. Many of the people Mycroft had worked with were present, and they were all impressed by him being accompanied by Lorelai. He had to quell several knowing looks, and winks at their age difference.

"She is a brilliant, accomplished Lady, and I am honored to be Courting her." Mycroft said to an MP, who had asked about their relationship. He had hoped Lorelai would like his son, and was disappointed.

After the Match, they congratulated Prince William, who was on the winning team. "Wills! You were brilliant! Congratulations. Have you met Mycroft Holmes? We have just begun Courting." Lorelai said.

Mycroft could deduce many things from Prince William. First of all, he appeared to have a small crush on Lorelai, judging from his blushes, and shy looks. He also seemed to have strained his shoulder, and was holding it oddly. He seemed surprised and disappointed about the Courtship, but not overly. 

Mycroft wondered if the Queen knew of his feelings, and encouraged his relationship with Lorelai to nip it in the bud. He knew that the Queen loved Lorelai, but the fact that they had been practically raised as siblings, is what would make it inappropriate by her reckoning. Lorelai also needed someone older, and more mature than the seventeen year old Prince.

"Thanks Rory." William said, hugging Lorelai. "I've not yet had the pleasure, but I have heard of Mr. Holmes from Grandmother. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Holmes. I hope you realize how lucky you are, to be considered by our Rory." He said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Mycroft gave a half smile at his posturing. "Of course. I am honored to meet you, Prince William. I do not plan on letting Lorelai slip through my fingers. She is a wonderful woman." He said.

After a little more small talk, they seperated, and returned to their table for the reception. After a light luncheon, and mingling amoung the other guests, they finally left the event. 

Mycroft pocketed a business card he had been given by Lord Spencer. He wanted a chance to 'talk' privately with him. He was no doubt going to get a shovel talk. 

"I had a wonderful time, Mycroft. Thank you for accompanying me." Lorelai said, shyly looking up at him.

"No. Thank _you._ I had a good time as well. Would you like to visit the Botanical Gardens in London with me? They are having an exhibition on Sunday." Mycroft asked, gripping her hand in his own.

Lorelai smiled at him. "I would love that. You can pick me up at my London residence if you wish. Let me write down the address for you." She said, then pulled out a fountain pen, and some parchment. She handed him a note that said; _Lorelai Potter-Black resides at #12 Grimmauld Place, London._ "It is under the Fidelus Charm. I am the secret keeper. Plesse memorize the address, then destroy the paper." She said.

"Of course. Thank you for an enjoyable afternoon." Mycroft said, kissing her hand.

"Thank you for a wonderful day. I will see you Sunday." Lorelai said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

The feeling of her lips on him was electric, and he yearned to kiss her. He held back, however. This was only the first date, and he felt it would be inappropriate due to the strict rules they were following.

"Until Sunday, then. Thank you Mrs. Tonks, for your assistance today." Mycroft said, kissing the air above her hand.

On his way back to the office, he thought about the chemistry between them. He was _very_ pleasently surprised by her attraction to him, and he would have to be dead not to be attracted to her.

Whatever it took, Lorelai Potter-Black would become his wife. He was determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a real Charity event in England. The date it is on was the only change made. This is usually held in May, but it is in August in this story.


	6. A Sherlockian Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei meets Mycroft’s brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Sherlock, or Harry Potter.
> 
> Warning: Small time skip. Sherlock has NOT met Watson yet, he is still a drug addict. I have also discovered how difficult it is to write Sherlock’s character. I am not overly happy with this chapter. Still, I hope you enjoy!

Lorelei was currently getting ready for a date with Mycroft. It had been a month since the Polo Match, and things had been going well. She really enjoyed Mycroft’s company. He seemed very cold, and unapproachable at first meeting, but once you got to know him, he was different.

Mycroft had a wicked sense of humor, and made startling observations about the people around them. He made Lorelei laugh repeatedly, as he revealed all of their secrets in a tone drier than the Sahara.

His brother Sherlock was another story entirely. He had shown up, unannounced and uninvited, to a dinner date at an exclusive restaurant. Susan and her friend Hannah were seated at a table beside them, Chaperoning the couple as unobtrusively as possible.

Mycoft immediately tensed at his arrival.

**Flashback-**

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen!” Crowed a tall, rather unkempt looking, dark haired man. There was a resemblance to Mycroft, so this was obviously Sherlock, his brother.   
  


He was stick thin, almost emaciated. There was a definite resemblance, however Lorelei thought that Mycroft was more refined. He was wearing a wrinkled, purple shirt, and loose black slacks. A harassed looking Hostess behind him. Mycroft waved her off, hoping against hope that Sherlock wouldn’t ruin this for him.

Mycroft had initially been interested in a marriage of convenience, more like a business transaction, that would include occasional sex, and other comforts. Now, that wasn’t his goal at all. He genuinely liked Lorelei, and was very attracted to her. He wanted to see where this could go. Could they actually be happy together? Mycroft was honestly afraid Sherlock would ruin this for him.

”Imagine my surprise when I saw you and this _young,_ little Aristocrat, playing at dating in the paper. You never do anything that doesn’t benefit you personally, Mycroft. So, I knew she must be more than she seems.” Sherlock turned to Lorelei, looking her over _very thoroughly._

“Sherlock, don’t be rude. I know you cannot help it, but do try. Sherlock Holmes, may I introduce you to Lady Lorelei Potter-Black? Lorelei, this is Sherlock Holmes, my brother.” Mycroft said, trying to gain control of the situation before his tactless brother said something offensive.

Sherlock was still looking Lorelei over, a puzzled expression on his face.   
“You’re wrong.” He finally said, tilting his head. “You make no sense.” He said, frustrated.

”Sherlock...” Mycroft started, a warning tone to his voice. Sherlock sat down at their table, and leaned towards a bemused Lorelei.

”No, Mycroft. It’s fine. I find it fascinating. Let him try.” She said, looking at Sherlock with a raised eyebrow.

Sherlock took her tone and demeanor as a challenge, (Lord help us all!) and started unraveling Lorelei then and there.

”You are very young, definitely virginal. ‘Pure as the driven snow’, as they say. You obviously grew up in privilege, yet you have seen death and destruction. War, and hunger have been your companions. You are desperate for normality and stability, love, and family. Your desire for someone as old as my brother indicates that you are looking for a Daddy figure. You wear your makeup and clothing like armor, a shield to hide from the world.” He said, barely pausing for breath.

” You are lonely. Desperately so. You feel like no one understands you, and the choices you have had to make. You are intelligent, nothing special, but intelligent enough. You are a sportswoman, riding horses. There is another sport, but I cannot figure out what.” Sherlock said, furrowing his brow.

Sherlock shook his head, continuing despite his slight failure. “You write with a _quill_ regularly?” He said, surprised. When no one said anything, he continued his perusal of Lorelei. “You genuinely like Mycroft- for whatever reason, and hope you have a future together. There is something about you that doesn’t add up. Something _wrong_ about you. Something different. I _will_ find out what it is. It’s only a matter of time.” He said, voice full of promises. He looked extremely frustrated by his inability to read her properly.

”That was brilliant, and I am sure you will. Eventually. I look forward to that conversation.” Lorelei said, smirking.

”That is enough, Sherlock. You have interrupted our date long enough. Go play detective, or whatever it is you do.” Mycroft said, waving his hand dismissively.

Sherlock bristled, and opened his mouth to retort. “Or, you could join us for dinner? I would love the opportunity to get to know some of Mycroft’s family.” Lorelei said earnestly. She looked over at Mycroft, pleadingly, causing him to frown.

Sherlock thought about it. He was not interested in eating, although he thought it had been a couple of days since he had managed to eat something. He could also tell that Mycroft did not want him there, which made his decision for him. If it would irritate Mycroft, it was a win-win situation for him.

”I think I will. I may have to leave quickly, but I can have a bite to eat with my _dear_ family.” Sherlock said, sneering at his brother.

Mycroft sneered back, suspicious, but said nothing. A waiter came by to take their orders, breaking the tableau. Lorelei had Roasted Duck Breast with Cherry Sauce. Mycroft had Osso Buco with Polenta, and Sherlock ordered Lamb with Mint Sauce, and Roasted Potatoes.

As they waited for their food, the conversation was stilted, and awkward. Mycroft had become colder than Lorelei had ever seen him, so she placed her hand on his knee, under the tablecloth, and kept it there until the food arrived.

Sherlock asked about her studies at Oxford, and what she planned to do after Graduation. Lorelei learned that Sherlock was a Consulting Detective, and he solved the unsolvable cases. She also noticed that the longer they sat, the shakier he got. His hands were shaking like hers did when she was having cruciatis flashbacks. Sherlock broke out into a sweat, and couldn’t sit still.   
  


The food finally came, and Lorelei let out a small moan at the taste of her dinner, causing both Holmes men to look at her with interest. She blushed, and returned to her food, ignoring the even worse awkwardness it had caused. Mycroft was obsessively thinking about that little noise, and how he could get her to do it again. Several, very non-platonic, ways were playing out in his prodigious mind. He cleared his throat, and crossed his legs, hoping to stave off his budding erection. Sherlock sneered at him derisively, yet unconventionally said nothing.

Sherlock ate about a third of his food, before leaving abruptly.

”It was interesting to meet the young Lady that Mycroft is sacrificing on the alter of Politics. Don’t let him put you in a box. You are not a typical goldfish.” He said to Lorelei, then left with a flourish.

Mycroft’s face turned red, and he looked embarrassed and angry. “I apologize for Sherlock. He has always been the most...outspoken member of the family. He deduces everyone he sees. He cannot help it. It’s automatic. He has information coming at him from all sides, twenty four hours a day. That is how he chooses to handle it.” He said, motioning towards the path of Sherlock’s exit.

”And service to the country is how you have chosen to handle yours.” Lorelei said, placing her hand on his, and squeezing comfortingly. Mycroft’s eyes widened slightly, realizing that she understood. “How long has he been on drugs?” Lorelei whispered, so as to not be heard.

To Mycroft, it sounded like a shout. He cleared his throat, and took a sip of his tea. “What gave you the idea that he was?” He asked.

Lorelei gave him a look that was at once incredulous, and scathing. “Do you think I am an idiot?” Lorelei asked in a haughty tone. “He looks like a Concentration Camp survivor! He was shaking like he’d been under the Cruciatus Curse, and he had burns, and discoloration on his fingers. He was sweating, and I saw what looked like track marks on his arm, when his sleeve pulled up.” Lorelei said, raising her eyebrow. “I may not be _you,_ but I can deduce when given clues.”

Mycroft paled slightly. He didn’t know how to handle this situation. He cleared his throat. “May we discuss this in private, please?” He asked, his expression blank, but his eyes pleading.

”Of course.” Lorelei said, and they finished their dinner, with light conversation.

* * *

Instead of dropping her off at home, Mycroft came inside to talk. Susan sat in the corner of the room, picking up a book to read. Lorelei put up a silencing charm for privacy.

Mycroft, voice stilted, explained how Sherlock had first taken drugs as an experiment, (according to Sherlock). He noticed how they slowed down his thought processes, and he became addicted. Mycroft had gotten all of Sherlock’s suppliers arrested, but drug dealers were a dime a dozen.

Lorelei gathered Mycroft into her arms, placing her face against his neck. She could tell how helpless and distraught he felt about the situation, even if he didn’t show it. Mycroft smelled spicy, and masculine. She ran her nose up his neck, and kissed the spot under his ear, chastely. He gasped, and closed his eyes. Lorelei pulled back slightly, and ran her thumb along his jawline. He drew in a quick breath, and licked his lips.

”I will do everything I can to help you. There is no reason to be ashamed. Everyone has demons, we just deal with it differently.” Lorelei ran her thumb over his bottom lip, her face only inches away from his own. “Will you ever kiss me? I have been wanting you to, but you have not. Do you want to?” She asked, moving her thumb across his cheek.

”Of course I want to kiss you, Lorelei. I have refrained because I am afraid I will push you too far. I don’t want to be inappropriate.” Mycroft said. He was drifting closer, drawn as if by a magnet. She smelled delicious, and she was so beautiful. She was so close, practically in his lap, which was causing problems of its own.

”I have no such worries, Mycroft. I trust you completely.” Lorelei said. “My honor is in your hands. There is no safer place for it to be.” She said, leaning closer.

Mycroft was touched, and unbelievably proud that she was so sure about his integrity. She was so close, and so tempting. He leaned forward, and captured her lips with his own, for the first time. He kept it relatively chaste, but it was still everything Lorelei thought it would be.   
  
It took all of Mycroft’s restraint not to deepen the kiss. Her lips were so soft, and plump. They finally separated, and Lorelei moved away, back to her own seat.

They started making a plan for Sherlock, and Mycroft finally decided to give Detective Lestrade her telephone number, in case something happened to Sherlock, and Mycroft was unreachable. He left a little later, with another chaste kiss goodbye.

_**Flashback Ends** _

* * *

”What are you smiling at? Ooh, are you thinking dirty thoughts about your Betrothed?” Susan asked, teasingly. Personally, she couldn’t see the appeal, but everyone was different.

Lorelai blushed, and reached out as if to smack her friend. She dodged, laughing at Lorelei’s red face.

”You _were!_ Was the kiss that good?” Susan asked, curiously.

”He is not my betrothed, Suse! We are just Courting.” Lorelei said, frowning.   
  
Susan rolled her eyes at her friend. “Don’t be ridiculous, Rory! Anyone with eyes can see where this is going! I think you can expect to one day be Mrs. Mycroft Holmes.”   
  


Lorelei felt a flutter of excitement in her chest. She really hoped so.


End file.
